The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effect of increased dietary intake of Crucifera vegetables on the formation of DNA adducts in bile, urine and stool. Consumption of these types of vegetables has been shown to be associated with a lower frequency of colon and colo-rectal cancers. The proposed mechanism is that the level of DNA adducts may relate to an active substance in the vegetables.